You Are My Silver Moon
by Aranel Elensar
Summary: The tale of a half drow ranger and the infamous bhaalspawn. Will our heros find the courage to love each other?
1. The moon was torn

Sin looked around. Her silver hair moved rhythmically with the wind, teasing her darkish skin. Her green eyes pierced around. Because she was a stalker she could feel something wrong in nature. She sighed. All the bad things traced her and never left her alone. She never would know peace as long as drow were accepted to be evil creatures. She remembered her grandmother who had tried to make humans accept her and failed every time. It wasn't her grandmother's fault; it wasn't her own fault. Then why did only she and her grandma suffer? The drow part of her was nothing but heritage. Yes she wasn't a very calm person but so most humans are. Were they punished for that? No. Were they tied to a stake for that and burned? Hell no. But she had been prejudiced by nearly everyone… But Andrei. He was different. He had taken her under his wings and protected her from the fool villagers meanwhile teaching her everything he could about nature. But time had come and she had to leave him. She loved him and he loved her in return. She loved him so much that she thought of their future. A future where their children and Andrei would be banished for a lifetime and she would outlive them. She didn't want to see them dying or get hurt. She had to use all her willpower to leave Andrei even without going further from a kiss. Memories floated back to her mind.

_Sin looked to the moon. Its light reminded of her mother who was a priestess of moon. It made her feel comfortable. A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. She stood still she knew who was the only person that could sneak through her. "It is a beautiful night isn't it?" she asked to the human. He sat near her; she could see his brown short hair softly caressing his temples. "The moon specifically?" he said in a calm voice "It blinds my heart as another beautiful creature did.". Sin smirked "And who would be that creature?" she mocked him. "You know her well." He replied shortly. Sin got over her feet and kneeled until she was in the same eye level with Andrei. His hazel eyes looked directly at her. She was about to say something when he suddenly pulled her to his embrace placing his lips over hers. Sin tried to break free but her tongue was rebelling her, teasing the humans tongue. Andrei lost his balance and fell backwards. But their passion for each other didn't care about a minor fall. Their kiss became more and more complicated making hard for them to breathe. He didn't care and she didn't care. Sin felt his hands tickling her spine. She drove her hand to his muscular back. This was good. This was perfect. Then she remembered her own solitude. This was injustice to him._

_She pulled herself from him. He was panting joyfully. As soon as they were breathing normally he took her hands "I love you Sin." He said calmly. She looked at him wildly "This… This is wrong." She said then stood up "I… I can't do it. I am so sorry.". She started to run, crying as she was used to. She ran until she was tired. Then she made up her mind. She was never going to let someone get close to her like Andrei. The young girl waited for the dawn. She was going to wander alone. _

She shook her head to remove the painful thoughts. A shadow fell over the half-drow. As she looked to the old Amaunatori temple. A dark hole was vomiting shadows over it. The trees died nature perished. The stalker felt her god's power over here decreasing. Sin ran to the temple to see the dark hole from closer. She then stopped as another halfelf ran to the darkest and biggest shadow. She decided. She wasn't going to leave her alone fighting _that_ kind of evil. She drew her wakisashi's and started to run again. The halfelf was fighting desperately to the shadow. Sin was now near her and she started to fight the shade. The halfelf was surprised to see a halfdrow helping her but she didn't attack her. The shadow fought them back and when the halfelf dropped her defenses in order to heal her he entered her. All that Sin could see was the shadow disappearing. She turned to the halfelf smiling. But the halfelf hit her with the club it had got. The Shadelord looked to the crintri on the ground. "Intressssting." It said transforming the ranger's body to his own "Very Intressssting.".


	2. The moon was lost

Laucian was fighting to the shades. He heard Aerie praying to her god to heal his wounds. He could hear Viconia too praying to her goddess for the same reason. The shade seeing him concentrating on something else advanced its attack on him. But Laucian was smarter than it had thought; dodging its attack he severed its head with one of his longswords. The shade disappeared. Laucian looked to his companions, the fight was over.

Jaheria was looking at him. "I think we are close to the dark temple child." She said solemnly, then she glared at the arguing drow and avariel "Why don't you choose one of them and end our torment?" she added sighing. Laucian smirked "You won't get to explain why I should choose one of them will you Jae?" he said trying to hide his fear. Jaheria smiled "By Silvanus I only made that mistake once." She said laughing "But child seriously you will eventually have to make a decision about them. I think in the end they will force you to.". Laucian "Jae I can't get involved with someone." His voice was very determined "I am a Bhaalspawn and I am doomed to hurt everyone around me." He stopped "And besides that I don't want to be anyone's sweetheart.". Jaheria looked to him understanding his position. "You don't feel anything for them." She said bluntly. Laucian nodded "They are good friends to me but... no.". Jaheria nodded in comparison "But you have to tell them that or both of them will be hurt.". With this she turned to Minsc who was searching for Boo who was on his shoulder. Laucian felt gazes piercing his back and turned to see both Aerie and Viconia staring at him. The fighter-thief looked to the trees shuddering. "Dammit." He murmured "I am going to be dead meat.".

The temple was close as Jaheria said it would be. Laucian saw the shades nearly curtaining the temple. Aerie whispered to him "These... these shades remind o-of the illusions Kalah made." She said her voice full of fear. Laucian cursed to himself, he couldn't just say I don't like you or your whining or your voice, hey I don't like you at all. "Aerie." He said trying not to be too rude or gentle "Don't worry these are weaker than us.". With this he ran into the shades. He saw Anath the werewolf dying in the shade's arms. "Laucian the light... the mirror... it's the only way to destroy them." She was fighting back to them but they were much stronger than Anath, she prayed to Selune as the lethal strike came. Laucian looked to the dead werewolf and understood what she had just meant. He searched around and saw the mirror. He started running towards it, realizing his friends had started to fight the shades. The mirror needed just a little adjustment to reflect the light and its result was better than he expected it to be.

All the shades disappeared in the shiny light. Viconia winced in pain and leaned on Laucian. Laucian held her for a moment then set her on her feet. "If you touch me once again jaluk I will..." she stared hard at him then she chuckled "I think you would enjoy it.". Aerie ran near to them "Aha the wingless dove tries to protect her own protector. Worry not girl Viconia has done nothing to him." She smiled wickedly "Yet.". Just as Aerie opened her mouth to reply (to Laucian's horror) Jaheria called them and told them that they needed to rest and then to explore the temple. Laucian sighed in relief and escaped near Minsc.

Dark, cold, empty, rotten and damp. Sin could describe her cell only with these words. She looked to the wall she could hear the other prisoner's attempts to break the door. They were useless; she had tried everything she knew to open the doors. "Don't waste your strength." She said aloud. The bumping voices stopped "Who are you? More shades teasing me?" a female voice replied. "No friend I am a prisoner as you are... I am in the next cell.". The voice waited a few second before replying. "Then well met friend." The voice said "I am Mazzy Fentan a valiant warrior of Arvoreen. And to whom do I talk?". The crintri hesitated but gave her name nonetheless "I am called Sin." She said quieting her voice "I am a humble stalker from the forest. How did you got caught Mazzy?". Mazzy sighed and began her story "Me and my band...". Sin smiled at least she was not alone in the darkness.


	3. But it was only behind the clouds

Laucian sneaked through the shades. The shade wolves were gnawing some bones he then turned to see a shade holding a person hidden in cloaks. The cloaked one was trying to release itself. The shade easily threw the prisoner to the ground. Silver hair fell loose from the hood. Laucian silently took out his swords and walked to the shades back. The shade was more superior than the others which he had killed and it felt his presence. The fighter thief waited no longer, he stabbed the shade. It turned to its back and attacked him. Laucian skillfully defended himself and he slashed the shade until it disappeared.

Laucian kneeled down to the silver haired prisoner. He wanted to know who it was. As he touched the hood a dark hand clenched to his wrist. Another dark hand removed the hood. Green eyes pierced his black eyes. A half-drow! And a very pretty one she was. "Why…" she whispered "Why did you save me?". The halfelf didn't even try to save his wrist "I thought you needed help so I helped you.". The halfdrow's perfect face turned into a genuine confusion. "So what happens next?" she asked. The halfelf smiled "Tell me how you became a prisoner.". The halfdrow smiled back "I was wondering in the forest before all this shade disease began and I saw it happen. I wasn't the only one another halfelf came here and started to fight the shades I helped her to fight but something happened and she hit me with her club." She said calmly "I later understood what happened. There is a creature called the Shadelord and it is in the body of the halfelf. By the tree, Mazzy… I forgot her!". The halfdrow picked the key the shade once carried and opened a cell. A red haired halfling came out of it. "Mazzy?" the halfdrow asked. The halfling smiled "I am okay good friend Sin." She said and then hugged her "Now we can take revenge from that monster.". Sin looked to Laucian. "Mazzy we must thank to this halfelf." She looked ashamed "You are my savior yet I don't even know your name.". Laucian grinned "I am Laucian Ithilorn you my lady?". "I am Sin and this is Mazzy Fentan servant of Arvoreen.". "I heard that you want to take revenge from the Shadelord. I will need help to attack him. Would you like to join me?". Sin looked to his eyes then she shared a glance with Mazzy they looked at him determined "Yes we would be honored to join you Goodman Laucian." Said Mazzy. Laucian nodded gazing to the halfdrow. And he was happy that he had the same effect on Sin.

Aerie was waiting for Laucian to return. She organized one of her less-organized golden-locks. Laucian would certainly prefer her because she was good and he also was good too. Aerie dreamily started to write 'Aerie Ithilorn'. When she realized what she had wrote she blushed violently and made it unreadable quickly. She looked around, nobody had realized what she had written except… "So this is what idiotic wingless doves do when their protectors are gone." Said an amused voice. Aerie turned to meet her taunter. Viconia was leaning against her mace and smiling wickedly to her. Aerie blushed even more "T-this is no-none o-o-of y-your bus-ss-ssiness Viconia.". Viconia laughed "You try to steal my male and it is none of my business?" she snarled "He deserves someone strong like me not a weakling like you.". Aerie stood up "T-then…" she started when something silver caught her eyes, she turned to see the source of it which was another drow standing near Laucian and a red-haired halfling. Aerie's mouth formed a big "O" while Viconia's eyes glared to the drow. "A crintri!" she said in shock "I thought they were all killed when they are born.". Laucian greeted them "I found two prisoners from the cells." He said cheerfully "And they will join us." Viconia and Aerie exchanged glances, for the first time they were sharing the same thought.

Sin had felt the cat fight between the elven maiden and the drow the second she saw them. They were fighting over Laucian but he didn't seem interested in them. She had liked him, he was a charming man with honest and sometimes blunt words. He was not a hard person. But he was the definite leader of the group which pointed out that he was a strong person. Keeping a drow and an avariel in the same group was a hard task indeed. Mazzy came near her "Are you okay my friend?" she asked. Sin looked at her "Aren't you surprised of my appearance Maz?" Sin asked her back "I mean look at me I am a freak. An abomination." Mazzy smiled "You don't look weird you look… exotic. And I don't think that being halfdrow is your doing and I also don't think that being halfdrow is a bad thing." She said with a smile "Were you surprised when you saw I was a halfling? I see no difference between being a halfdrow and being a halfling.". Sin smiled sadly "Apparently the people of my fathers village did not think so." She said sadly "But I don't want to discuss it. Maz I am happy that I met you, even under these conditions.". Mazzy nodded sadly "As I am friend.". Sin looked at her, she knew of her dead love Patrick "Don't be sad Maz." She said "I'm sure we will kill that shade bastard and at least give rest to Patrick's soul.". Mazzy looked to her new friend and gave her a sad smile "That is why I continue to live Sin.". Sin looked at her and she hugged the halfling "But don't forget to live for other things friend or you will be betraying him." She said quietly "I am sure that he would want you to live after him. He would want you to die or to just exist.". Mazzy looked at her then she pressed her head to the crintri's shoulder and Sin felt her hot tears burning her skin. She didn't say anything else because more words would bring more pain at this moment. She hugged the halfling more closely and hoped that she would see her new friend alive again.


End file.
